Silent Tears DISCONTINUED
by Mystic White Fox
Summary: Hinata, is she really as calm and docile as she acts? What if there was a deep dark secret behind her shyness. Can anyone help her? Lost everything and way to lazy to do anything to update it
1. Chapter 1

Silent Tears

Chapter 1

This isn't my first fanfic I've written, but it is the first I've put up for public to see. So, don't be to mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I plan to put this on every single chapter...

About: Hinata, is she really as calm and docile as she acts? What if there was a deep dark secret behind her shyness. Can anyone help her? (I suck at descriptions..)

Soft sobs, echoed threw the empty home. Her only time to let it out. "Why... why me?" She mumbled under her breath, tugging angrily at her short dark hair. She never meant to break down every time she was left alone, even if it was only for a few minuets. These few minuets of pure crying become a common stress release for the young teen. She wasn't sure if she should consider it an addiction.

It didn't matter, it helped. It helped more then anything else could help. "I can't go to anyone..." She continued to mumbled breathlessly, "I'll have no family, no family." She meekly reminded herself. "Survive, thats all I can do." Her lavender eyes stared at the ceiling, her hands falling away from her mangled hair ending up weakly at her side. She sniffled softly, trying to bring herself back within the 'sane' realm, but it grew harder to do after each day.

"So much to do, so little time..." She whispered. She slid her feet out from under herself attempting to stand up. She didn't succeed at first, stumbling pathetically on her wobbly feet. By holding onto her doorknob she was able to keep herself steadied at first before heading out. Slowly wandering down the hall, clutching the wall as she went, to the bathroom.

Upon entering she looked at herself in the mirror. Staring in disbelieve of what she become. Rolling up the sleeves of her dark tan coat, she traced silently the little marks along her wrist. She didn't know why she did it, but it calmed her. It was her second form of calming if the first happened to fail. She was happy to think that today she didn't need to add another notch to herself. Her mind drifted, _I wonder... what people would think if they could see this?_

"Hinata!" a sharp voice called threw the once silent home. The girl's face flushed and she pulled the sleeves down fast, her heart pounding.

"Coming!" Her voice didn't sound normal, it sounded distant now like it has been for months. The young teen picked up her brush combing threw the self-induced knots. She gave her face a fast splash to help calm down herself. She patted her face dry and left the bathroom hastily.

"There you are!" Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, stood in the hallway, her hands placed angrily on her hips. "You have a lot to do!" she said sticking her nose up, "since father doesn't need a failure to success him... you get to do all my chores." She grinned at her pathetic older sister, the young child couldn't help but the rub it in her face.

She hatted taking orders from her sibling, but knew too well that she was obliged to do whatever the successor wanted. Hinata gave a small nod, "Yes, sure. What do you need me to do Hanabi?" Her voice was delicate and showed no threat or authority.

"Well-" Hanabi drew out the word evilly, "there's the shopping..." The list went on but she stopped suddenly. "Oh... and father said, not that it matters at all, not to forget about your team. He said you may as well not cause them to fail also."

Hinata nodded, gritting her teeth silently, "Yes. Shopping." She smiled. "I'll get on all that right now."

"Yes, better see too it." She turned around, "It seems its time for my training." She laughed softly. "So much to learn so little time."

"Yes..." Her voice was fake, "be careful in training." She said kindly, though on the inside she wished her snooty sister would disgrace herself somehow.

"Yes, I will." She replied back harshly, disappearing quickly. Leaving a pissed Hinata behind, happy with her results.

Hinata turned briskly and hurried to leave, only to be intercepted with the last person she wanted to bump into. "Oh, good evening Neji.."

He glanced at her, "I need a sparing partner." He mumbled, fixing his cold eyes on her.

Hinata pointed to herself, "Me?" She whispered softly, fearing the known pain she'd feel from the so called 'spar'. She aways believed these spars were nothing but a reason to kick the shit out of her.

"Who else?" He mumbled, grinning at her response. "I won't beat you up to much." He sighed, "I just need someone that moves around."

The young teen nodded slowly, "Okay, because I have some things I'll have to attend to later." She informed, half knowing he didn't care.

Neji mumbled a reply she couldn't head and started to lead her to one of the few sparring fields in the clan's home. He took his fighting stance, Hinata followed his lead. Neji's grin reappeared, "ready?" he asked, but didn't wait for a reply. Moving at a speed unrecognizable to Hinata, Neji hit the baffled Hinata in moments sending her to the ground, "Even a failure can fight better then this." He stated.

Hinata got up fast, "you caught me off guard." She insisted and got back into a ready position. "I'm ready... now." She whispered.

The battled raged on, in stamina the two were nearly matched, but he beat her down in strength and speed. He was slowly wearing the small teen down. With one more hit he brought her down again, "Game, set, match." He grinned.

"Yes..." Hinata said softly looking away. She was surprised that he didn't fight harder, like he normally did. It even shocked her. Whenever she spared against her father, he attacked with everything he hand, normally taking her down in just minutes. Neji seemed different most the time, though he never took it easy on her. His fighting always seemed a little more gentler, almost as if he was just being careful not to break her.

Neji held a hand out slowly, "I can't help but notice..." He said softly, "You are slowly progressing."

Hinata took it slowly, afraid he would just pull his hand away. "Oh?" She said softly as the strong Hyuuga pulled the delicate one up, "I'll never be able to match your skills. Or father's."

"Maybe not, but time tells." He said simply.

Hinata felt a smile creep onto her face, "maybe so..." She couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat, no ones ever complimented her minuscule talent if you call it that.

"Yes-" His voice trailed off his eyes wondering to her slightly exposed wrist. His hand flew out faster then Hinata could react. Grabbing her wrist he yanked up the sleeve exposing her maimed wrist. Neji looked at it silently only looking up to stare into into Hinata's lost and frightened eyes with great, somewhat concerned, anger.

Hinata felt her lungs closing slowly, breathing become harder to do. "I have to go!" She cried softly yanking her wrist from his grasp. "I have to go." She repeated, ashamed tears forming in her eyes. "Please, please don't tell anyone." She begged turning her back on him. "Please," she didn't wait for a response, only ran off.

Thats the end of this chapter... I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be here... next week. Dew to school, evil school, and stuffs. If you like it a lot then comment! It takes moments and It'll make me happy. Also I had no idea what to title this... so I came up with something random-ish.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Tears

Chapter 2

Chapter two is here, as of now there are no real pairings... maybe just the anime's assumed pairs, but nothing more then that. BTW this would take place any time after the chunnin exams (possible before the rescue Sasuke arc) in case anyone was curious XP

Okay yes, Naruto is slight OC but... sheesh lets admit it, he can't always be a dense idiot... XP

-!-!-!-

She ran. Ran as fast ans she could and as far as her legs could carry her until she could no longer feel them. Think clouds filled the sky, the threat of rain near but not important now. By now she knew she was far away from her home, not to mention the fact she could hardly feel her legs anymore. She was fast to just collapse, her knees buckled underneath her. She felt herself hit the ground, but didn't feel its cold. Hinata, the young docile teen who felt she never did anything wrong, was overcome with sobs.

"Why did he have to see it?" She looked at the ground, "Why him? Why anyone? It was my way... no one, no one was ever spouse to find out." She talked angrily to an invisible person. She felt the air grow calm and still around her, the calm before the storm.

Almost as if in sequence with the young teens sobs lightning streaked the sky above her angrily,. Thunder drowned her cries. Then rain fell. It came down think, drenching anything that wasn't protected. Hinata sat on her knees for what felt like hours, even though it was only a few minuets. She stood up weakly shivering from the cold.

"I'm so stupid..." She scolded herself for both reasons. For allowing someone to discover her secret and for getting caught out in the rain, "I'll have so many problems if I get sick..." She had to remind herself of her team. "I can't let them suffer for my actions."

She walked, her steps heavy and slow. She felt warm now, even though the cold rain still poured hard. Soon she started to recognize where she was waking, "Ichiraku Ramen...?" She too was confused why she was heading that way, it was opposite of her home. She felt her body shake but she was yet warm, "Why... do I feel like this?" She heard a voice call out to her, but didn't respond. She felt her legs start to give out but was snapped back into reality.

"Oi!" A hand grabbed her shoulder, "Hinata? Are you okay?" The voice called, "You all wet..." the voice sighed, "Come on." she felt herself being dragged towards the dry and safe ramen shop. Once she felt the rain stop hitting her she looked around to find out who saved her. "Man you are soaked... you'll be sick if you stay wet to long..."

"Naruto?" Hinata finally realized who it was, happy her face was already flush to hide the embarrassed blush. Her body rippled with a shiver, "s-sorry..." she apologized for no reason.

Naruto smiled slightly, "here," he took off his brightly colored orange jacket. "being cold for too long isn't good. You can borrow my jacket okay? I'll order you ramen! Ramen can make anyone better!" He exclaimed happily thrusting the jacket into her arm.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, "T-thank y-you." She added softly turning away from him. She slid her soaked jacket off, being sure to keep her arms hidden from view. Slowly sliding on the orange jacket over her damp black shirt, enjoying the warmth it brought. She silently folded her wet jacket into her arms, "Naruto, y-you don't h-have to d-do this for m-me." She smiled slightly.

Naruto looked back and laughed softly, "Wow Hinata," He ignored her stammering, "You must be really small for my jacket to be so large."

Hinata flushed, from embarrassment and anger. "S-small?" She murmured. _I'm... just as big as anyone other girl! _But she then realized what he meant. The coat hung nearly off her shoulders, not to mention that the sleeves were longer then her arms. "Oh.. yes, I'm sorry." she said softly.

"You don't have to be sorry..." Naruto said simple returning to his bole of ramen, "I hope you like miso ramen." He slurped threw his ramen.

Hinata nodded taking a seat beside him, her jacket folded in her lap, "yes, it is my favorite." She said softly waiting. _Naruto... is so kind to me..._ she thought painfully. _If only everyone could be so kind... then- _It was no excuse, she new it but wanted to believe it was but couldn't.

"Hears your miso ramen," Teuchi cut into her thoughts placing a large bole of steaming ramen in front of her.

Hinata looked up, "T-thank you." She picked up a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart, "Thank you for my meal." She whispered softly and tried some. "It is very good..." She noted softly enjoying the scalding warmth.

"So why were you out in the rain?" Naruto asked suddenly. He didn't look over at her, still busy eating his hearts content.

"Oh, I-I was g-going to go s-shopping..." She started, "but I f-forgot my umbrella." The young Hyuuga teen said softly, eating slowly. "Silly o-of me huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "If you want I'll walk you home." He said simply.

"O-oh, no I'll be fine-" Hinata spoke fast, feeling her face flush again.

Naruto looked at her and laughed lightly, "You know Hinata, you're really weird sometimes." He smiled kindly at her, "you can trust with anything you need Hinata. You don't have to hide your feelings or anything from me."

"Naruto..." She looked at him, _when... did Naruto... no maybe I heard him wrong..._ "I'm fine, r-really. Thank you for the ramen." She continued to eat, quicker then before wanting to finish fast. Naruto copier her pace watching her silently from the corner of his eyes. He had always noticed that she was distant from a lot of people. He also knew that her relationship with her father was not good. The young teen stood up fast, spooking Naruto. "Thank you again!" She turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Naruto called and stood up throwing money onto the counter and grabbed his orange umbrella running after her. He put it up and held it over their heads, "You don't want to get sick..." He said fast.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata looked at him, her jacket was clutched at her chest. "I-I'm sorry to m-make you worry about me..."

Naruto blinked, "I don't worry about you... I just..." he was wordless, but he smiled large when Hinata giggled softly.

"Y-yes of course," the Hyuuga teen nodded her head.

Naruto gulped softly, deciding if he should press for answers. In the end the blond chose to ask her. "Um Hinata?" He started slowly picking his words carefully, "has... everything been alright?" He asked.

Hinata blinked, "Y-yes... of course." she refused to look at him, her lie was more then obvious.

_**Please! Please don't tell anyone... please...**_

"Hinata..." Naruto sighed.

_**Please... don't tell anyone**_

"I-I have to go-" Hinata called and started to run off, leaving Naruto behind. She felt her jacket slide from under her arms and drop to the ground. The young teen didn't stop to get it. Only kept running. Her clothing slowly becoming soaked threw.

"Hinata!" Naruto called running after her fast, "stop!" He easily over powered her small undecided steps. "You don't have to run away from me Hinata!" He grabbed her arm, stopping her, "you don't have to run."

Hinata looked at him, "Naruto-" tears streamed down her face. "I-I..." the pain was hard. "I can't do this anymore Naruto."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused by her crying.

"I can't take it anymore!" She dropped to her knees sobbing, her one arm in the air by Naruto. The long sleeve slid down her arm, exposing it. "I can't..."

Naruto looked at her arm, "Hinata..." he said softly.

-!-!-!-!-

Okay now two people know, gaspers! What will happen now? Well by next Saturday I should have chapter 3 written. I should.


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Tears

Chapter 3

Okay okay, I said Saturday so here it is... I won't have chapter 4 for at least another week... sooo yeah... Thanks to anyone who read/reviewed (reviews make me happy XP)

Ah, another reminder, there is no real pairing in the fanfic.

-!-!-!-!-

"Hinata..." Naruto stared at the young teens arm, he didn't know what his feelings were towards it. Rain fell still, seemingly harder now.

Hinata didn't look up, feeling more ashamed then ever, "P-please, don't tell a-anyone..." She repeated the words she begged to Neji. Her hair was matted and the jacket Naruto lent her was soaked threw.

"Come on Hinata..." he pulled her arm gently, "You'll get sick if you stay wet for much longer."

Hinata looked up fast, surprised by his calm response, "N-Naruto?" She felt her small body pulled up. "I-"

"You don't have to explain to me Hinata..." Naruto said simple looking into her confused eyes. "I guess in a way I understand why you would do that..." he let it go, for now. "Come on, now." He said holding the umbrella over her, already noticing her shivering, not sure it it was from the cold or from his discovery.

"I-I couldn't impose..." Hinata said to quickly, her skin flushed but she already felt the blond grab her arm and drag her behind him. She was filled with anger not at him, but at herself. For many reasons. For being found out two times in one day. For seeming so pathetic in front of a person, but mostly for ever starting the 'habit'.

"Okay, well then... at least let me walk you home." He said simply. A sudden shiver raked his body. The damp air had finally chilled his coat-less body. Hinata finally noticed that he had her soaked jacket in his arms.

"L-let me give you y-your jacket back." She said fast already sliding it off her arms. The young Hyuuga teen would feel worse if he got sick because of her.

"No, I'll be fine." He nodded, "I can't believe it's still raining." He sighed, "Hinata, is something wrong at home?" he let her hand go slowly.

Hinata opened her mouth to reply, but the words didn't come. She made a soft undecided gasp. She looked away again ashamed of herself.

Naruto looked back and blinked, "Y-you don't have to answer. I was.. just wondering." He sighed continuing to walk, being sure to keep the umbrella over her.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata gulped, "Can... c-can you p-please not tell anyone Naruto? P-please," she tried to sound strong but her voice cracked and came out more pleading then she expected. She rubbed her eyes pathetically clean of remaining tears.

"Uh... yeah of course," The blond spoke fast. He looked at the sky, wishing the moon was visible, but all he could see was think clouds, hiding what was a normal view.

"N-Naruto..." She stared again, her hands grasped the hem of the bright orange jacket now, "c-can... I-I tell you something?" She asked hopefully. Her normal fears of being around him were gone away, if it was only temporary, she felt he really did understand when she was feeling.

"Yeah?" was all he replied. He noticed the rain was suddenly calming, _it's kind of ironic?_

Hinata gulp, "Y-you know... a-about my f-family." Her voice came out in a soft whisper, that Naruto had to strain to hear her, "Never mind. It's not important." Naruto nodded, not bothering to press her for me for fear of causing her to cry again.

Time passed slowly, the rain slowly stopped also. It completely stopped when the twosome made it to the Hyuuga's main house. "T-thank you f-for helping me." She pulled off Naruto's bright jacket holding it out for him, keeping her wrists down and hidden.

"It is no problem." He took the wet jacket from her, replacing it with her went tan jacket, "take care okay?" He smiled closing his umbrella. Hinata nodded and hurried in, not looking back.

"Where did you go?" Hanabi was fast to intercept her. "Father is angry about your disappearance. Luckily Neji was able to calm him down!" The young heiress had her fists on her hips.

"Neji... did?" Hinata whispered, being sure to keep her arms buried in the wet coat.

Hanabi nodded, "I'll tell father that you are home now." She looked at her and shook her head leaving. Hinata stood still, in slight disbelief that Neji had, not only kept her secret, spoken in her defense. She shivered again from her wet clothing and hurried to her room to bathe and change into warm clothing.

In her room she was fast to shed her wet clothing. Silently entering her small bathroom and turned on the water. She seemed to work on auto pilot. Stepping into the hot water she went threw the actions of showering without thinking. When she got out she towel dried her hair, wrapping the towel around her once her hair was mostly dry. She looked into the steamy mirror, barely able to see herself, and brusher her hair out silently.

She left her bathroom only to be spooked by a surprise visit of Neji, "Neji!" She felt her face flush with embarrassment and hid behind the half open bathroom door, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't hear you come in-"

Neji cleared his throat, silencing her. He too had blushed a soft tint of red, but only out of being in the presence of his naked cousin. "Hinata, I'm sorry if I spooked you at all. I just needed to ask you something." He looked away from her, taking a deep breath, "Tomorrow, I want to spare with you again, is that okay?" He was unable to get the real question out.

Hinata nodded slowly, "Yes, um... thank you." She said softly looking away. Her face was slowly returning to its pale color. Neji nodded in response and was out of her room fast. She walked from her hiding place. "Neji..." She whispered softly confused by his actions. "A while ago..." She continued to whisper, "he wouldn't have hesitated to kill me..."

-!-!-!-!-!-

Okay Suckish chapter I know... but I wanted to keep writing. Now I wont have the 4th chapter for a week, as said above, only because I have less time on the computer on weekdays. ALSO! **Comments make me happy!** Even a tiny little "good work" or "can't wait for more" make me giddy XP.

Thats it...


	4. Important Update!

Important Note

Hello everyone who has been reading this... I am posting this to tell you. Sorry... I got so side tracked it wasn't even funny...

Why am I taking sooo long? I have gotten addicted to Flyff. Its so addicting... wha! Sorry everyone who has cared. I promise I'm almost done with chapter four.. it may be a lot shorter then the other three but It'll be out.

So! When I'm done with this story I wanna write one with a crazy pair... soo start giving me ideas! If I use your idea I'll credit you. XP If...

What else should I let you all know...

Well I'm going away in a few weeks and I'm also -attempting- to write a novel for national novel month.

OH! If you play Flyff then drop me a message or AIM me at: HarvestMoon16 (if I'm on)

Yep thats about it... when I upload chapter 4 I'll be replacing this so I'm not waisting stuff..

Expect chapter four soon. If I can get away from Flyff long enough x.x -scolds self-


End file.
